


Always Him

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Implied Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Implied Relationships, M/M, Rickyl, implied rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always Daryl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/gifts).



“It was you, Daryl, it was always you.”  
  
Rick whispered softly into the redneck’s ear.

It was the last thing Daryl ever heard before the knife penetrated his skull, stopping the virus from spreading any further.


End file.
